All the Lovely Angels
by TARDISRose
Summary: "Why would anyone care for me when they can live on the edge, traveling through the whole of time and space with a strange man with an even stranger past?" Mickey feels like nothing. Rose is always running away with the Doctor. Who will help but the lovely sculptures in the garden? No shipment.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction of Sorts

**A/N: Introduction time!**

I'm done! Rose can run off with the Doctor and leave me here! Pretend like I'm not even her boyfriend! I don't care!

Out of the TARDIS, I kick a rock, waiting for the TARDIS to refuel. No one cares for Mickey, the tag-along that not even Captain Jack likes. You know it's bad when the man who hits on every man, woman, and space creature doesn't like you. But that's just my sob story. Why would anyone care for me when they can live on the edge, traveling through the whole of time and space with a strange man with an even stranger past? Who is the better option? Me or the Doctor? Don't be daft! Why wouldn't you choose the Doctor? I'm just the tin dog!

Nevertheless, I'm stuck with no one to love me. In front of a manor, I notice a change in the position of a statue. I consider it nothing, which proves to be a horrible mistake.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Tell me what you thought by reviewing! If you are familiar** **with my stories, then you know the drill. If not, review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm always nervous when I post a new story, so if everyone would review, it would make me feel 100% better! This next chapter is kind of bad.**

Chapter 1

I don't need this. I don't need the Doctor. I don't need Rose to fall in love with the Doctor. I certainly don't need to stick around as it happens. Maybe I should leave. Maybe everyone would like it best if I did. Maybe I should make it on my own.

_No, no. I can't do that._ It's true. I'll never make it without them. I just wish that I could. I wish I could go back and have things go back to the way things were before the Doctor walked into our lives. I would have married, had children with, and grown old with Rose. But the Doctor came in and I am forced in the background.

"Where are you going, Rickey?" the Doctor asks.

"A) my name is Mickey. B) I'm going for a walk, not that it matters to you," I say.

"Mickey," Rose sighs.

"What? It's true," I say and leave the TARDIS.

I sit in front of a manor, with angels in the gardens. The gardens remind me of the gardens that Rose mocked. She never knew why people would care so much about their plants, but not other, more important matters.

I walk up to an angel and observe the intricate design so carefully etched into the stone. I hear Rose shout for me and I leave, turning behind me one last time. Did one move?

**A/N: Dun dun DUN! He saw a Weeping Angel! I got into a heated discussion with my friend earlier. We were arguing about who the best villain on Doctor Who is. She said the Daleks and I defended my Weeping Angels. I love the idea of their camouflage, defense, and supernatural abilities. They're just so cool! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have no idea why, but I'm fascinated by the Weeping Angels. Although I hate Mickey, I'm using him because he is disposable. He isn't a companion, but is linked to one. Therefore, he is the perfect choice for this story. Please, don't get the wrong idea and think that I like Mickey. I take great joy in loathing him.**

Chapter 2

Everyday I go back to the house.

"Mickey! We're leaving!" Rose yells.

"I'll just stay here! Come back for me later! Bring me back something from Parliament in 1776! I bet they were livid!" I shout back.

So the familiar whoosh of the TARDIS can be heard and I go back to observing the angels, well aware that I will most likely waste my life on the strange case of the moving angels. What am I supposed to do? I'm not sitting back and letting this riddle solve itself. This seems like something the Doctor would solve. Which is why I am the perfect candidate. As soon as Rose sees that I can do things on my own, she will love me.

I walk to the door of the manor and knock. A maid answers.

"Hello, love. What do you need?" the small maid asks me.

"I need to speak with the owner of this manor," I say.

"Of course. Name?" she asks.

"Mickey Smith," I tell her.

"Mrs. Nightingale, you have a visitor. Mickey Smith, he says his name is," the maid says.

"Send him in," a muffled voice says.

"Of course, miss," she curtsies and leads me in.

A woman greets me with a withered face.

"Cathy Nightingale. I know why you're here. You're here for my angels," she smiles at me.

**A/N: Cliffie! You'd have to see Season 3 to understand who she is. Review, follow, and favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**:** So Cathy is here! I'm really excited about this story so if your reading my other stories, I'm so sorry for the wait. I get terrible writer's block during the stories. I apologize in advance for my writer's block on this story.**

Chapter 3

"How did you know?" I ask.

"My old friend was just as fascinated. I'm old now and have found peace in my time jump. I know that Sally will turn out just fine, so I am fine. What do you want to know about the angels?" Cathy asks.

"Why do they move? How does rock move without help?" I ask.

"Mickey Smith, has it ever occurred to you that the angels aren't rock? Did you ever stop and wonder how they change position? Rock can't move. You can't kill it. It can't kill you. So how do you know what it really is? The answer is simple. You-" Cathy is cut off. She collapses, clutching her heart. "You'll figure it out. Don't...don't worry..." she breathes her last then and dies.

I am alone. I have no one to help me figure out this impossible mystery.

**A/N: Uh-oh! Poor Cathy! Please review, follow, and favorite! I will give each and every one of those who review a virtual cookie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much to Prodigal The Son for the lovely review! I love getting reviews! They make me feel really good and like I'm actually doing something that people read and enjoy! **

Chapter 4

Cathy is dead. I am left to sort through this entire thing on my own. I go to the gardens. How could they not be made of rock? How could it move? Cathy said it was easy, but I can't figure it out. Maybe I should leave this alone. Maybe I should just pick up in the TARDIS and leave. But no one in there wants me. So I'll stay here.

I look at the angels, one is reaching out. The others appear to be weeping. Their heads are buried in their hands, refusing to look up. In a matter of seconds, one comes towards me. I look away again and I'm face to face with one. Terrified of the many possibilities that can and probably will happen if one touches me, I think fast.

_As soon as I blinked, one came for me. When I looked away, it came closer. Maybe the movement is linked with my not seeing them. Thus, if I keep my eyes on it constantly, I'll be fine. But I need to blink, don't I? Maybe I could blink one eye at a time._

I make my decision to blink one eye at a time. I slowly back away to the street. I turn to make a run for it, only to find myself face-to-face with another.

**A/N: There it is! This will be a short fic, as it's already drawing to a close. It was a small idea, and can't drag it out. There will be 2 or 3 more chapters after this one. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: There will be one last chapter after this one! I don't know why, but I've always had trouble writing lengthy Doctor Who stories, even when I find an idea that I really like, such as this one. So please enjoy this chapter. As always, I hope you love it.**

Chapter 5

I'm dead. Staring at this angel, I know what will happen. There are at least two Weeping Angels coming after me. One is behind me and one is in front. I can't look at both. I let out a sigh. I know what's coming for me. I'm not the Doctor. I can't solve problems like this. I die. I can't regenerate. I can't do anything. I will die here.

Rose will get over it. She'll run off with the Doctor and carry on with her life. The Doctor won't care. He'll only be disappointed that he no longer has his little punching bag. The world will kept turning after my death. I hold no importance. Which is why my death will be most tragic. I'll die, knowing that no one loves me. Maybe I'll see Cathy. Maybe I'll see everyone in my life that has died. Maybe I'll see Rose's father. One day, maybe I'll be with Rose. I smile at the thought.

I sigh and blink, allowing the angel to get me. I feel a stone hand touch me. I know then that I will shortly die. But I don't. I feel like I do when I'm in the TARDIS. I feel like I'm going through a vortex. Maybe this is part of dying. I know it's not though. Heaven is supposed to be great. Rose isn't here. I'm not dead.

Instead, I fall onto the ground. I'm in a lawn. A girl sees me and screams.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"Mickey Smith. Who are you?" I ask.

"Rose Johnson. Why are you here? Where did you come from?" she spits.

"I don't know. It's a blur," I honestly say.

"If my father were here, he would call the police," Rose says.

"What year is this? Where is your father?" I ask.

"1947. My father died in the war," she says.

"What about your mother?" I ask, wondering about her parents.

"Wouldn't do a thing. She'd just try to fix things with tea. She can't understand that people don't always want tea," Rose sighs.

"I see. Will you help me?" I ask.

"With what?" she narrows her eyes at me, not wanting to do anything to get her in trouble.

"I need help. I just sort of came here. I don't know why or how. Can you please find me a place to stay?" I ask.

"Alright. You can stay in my house. But no funny business. If I notice anything go missing, I will call the police before you can open your mouth in protest," Rose warns.

"Okay," I say, grateful for the place to stay.

**A/N: So Mickey is now in the past! Who noticed the reference to companion Rose? Review, follow, and favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Last chapter!**

Chapter 6

I look into a scrapbook conveying my life in the past. I stayed with Rose, which turned into a date, which turned into a proposal, which turned into marriage. We had 3 children, a boy named Daniel, a girl named Linda, and another girl named Donna. Linda died when she was 3. I wanted to name my boy Doctor, but that would be irregular. The Doctor helped me in ways that I didn't understand at the time. But he helped me find my Rose. Not the companion. This Rose will stay with me forever.

She died a year ago. Now, I'm dying. She died of old age. We both grew old together. Daniel married and has 3 children. Donna also married and has 1 child. Donna named her little boy Mickey, for me. Daniel's daughter, Sara, always visits me in the hospital.

Today, though, is different.

"Mr. Smith. You have visitors," my nurse says. In walk Rose and the Doctor.

"Mickey! We've been looking everywhere for you! Why are you here?" Rose asks, throwing her arms around me.

"The Weeping Angels," the Doctor answers for me. He addresses me, "You blinked."

"I had to. I was cornered. I accepted my fate and let them touch me," I say.

"You were smart. Other people have fought. It only makes the angels angrier," the Doctor says.

"Who is this?" Rose asks, gesturing to the picture of my late wife.

"Rose," I say, smiling at the memory of when the picture was taken. It was our wedding day.

"That is not me. She's completely different," Rose scowls.

"I know. She's my wife. She's dead now," I say, looking down, losing my smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why did you marry? Why didn't you wait for me?" Rose asks.

"You weren't coming back. You were with the Doctor. I fell in love with Rose. She took me in when I was sent back. I love her," I say.

"I'm sorry I didn't find you," Rose quietly says.

"I'm going to die today. It doesn't matter," I say.

"No, you're not. Why would you think that?" Rose asks.

"I'm old. I'm weak. I'm sad without Rose. I've stopped eating. I barely sleep. I'm dying today. But Rose, I want you to know that I'm happy for you and the Doctor. Doctor, if you get Rose killed, my ghost will haunt you forever," I say, breathing my last. Everything goes dark.

I am greeted by my wife and Linda. They take me inside the gates. I see Cathy. I see Rose's dad. I see every person that was significant in my life. Years ago, I said that I couldn't be in Heaven, because Rose wasn't there. I understand now that Rose Tyler and I were never to be together. I landed at my real Rose's feet, in her lawn. Now, we are immortal in the stars.

**A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewer, Prodigal The Son. I enjoyed reading your feedback. I tried to embellish my chapters a bit more. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I loved writing this story, but now it's over. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
